


falling is like this

by mspennydreadful



Series: Kane & Lilith [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers for episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mspennydreadful/pseuds/mspennydreadful
Summary: We can't fight gravity on a planet that insistsThat love is like fallingAnd falling is like this.Kate's been falling a long time.





	falling is like this

falling is like this:

\-- it's the sickening grind of metal, batarangs giving way and the crunch of asphalt and the fading scream of her sister that never truly fades, not when Kate closes her eyes and feels her stomach drop to her knees every time ground gives way from beneath her feet either in a literal, physical sense or in the sickly appropriate goddamn metaphor for when your world turns upside down -- 

it's the dark eyes of a fellow cadet and knowing in her bones that this is _her_, this is _the_ girl, not the nebulous _girls_ she'd realized years earlier made her heart beat faster. It's soft lips and rough fatigues and starched uniforms, right up until it's _Don't Ask Don't Tell_ but tell us the lies we want to hear. It's an Honor Code on white paper and in her fierce red heart, and a _fuck you_ to West Point, and Sophie's _goddamn_ choice--

\-- and it's Kate's own choice, brought back from the end's of the earth by Sophie's goddamn _name_

falling is Aunt Martha's necklace leading her to the cage elevator and the lurch beneath her feet as she descends far below Gotham to a truth that turns her world upside down all over again. Kate's always wanted to fly, but she'd thought she wanted to be a Crow, not a Bat--

\-- it's the air on her face as she ascends the spidery high rises that scrape a bat-signal-less sky and the swoop in her stomach to see Alice's sick games --

\-- and it's the shockingly literal leap of faith that has her clutching Sophie in her arms as they tumble and fall, Kate's armored body safe and cushioning the landing --

and it's the dark eyes of --

someone else's wife. Fuck.


End file.
